


Never Alone

by AlchemyAssist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just fluffy hidekane, just venting about these nerds bc i love them so much, slight angst, spoilers for the show btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/pseuds/AlchemyAssist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight angst and sugary HideKane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to work through an art block, so sorry if this really sucks TT Also, I re-watched tg and i need to vent about these lovebirds TT i just want them to be happy and together, is that too much to ask for Ishida-san? TT

He couldn’t look at his face for too long. If he did he wouldn’t been able to keep going. It was hard enough to walk already, the immense weight of his loss already bearing down on the snowy-haired man’s thin shoulders. The physical weight of the other man’s body was nothing compared to the psychological burden he now carried.

 

No, he couldn’t look for too long. Gazing at his face would have been too much to bear. So his eyes wandered off to the side every few seconds. He looked at his surroundings: buildings shrouded in the blackness of the night, rubble strewn across the road, wounded, broken soldiers on rows of stretchers, men and women in gray uniforms staring at him in either surprise or outrage. But he couldn’t look away for too long either. His eyes, one grey and one red, always came back to the face of the man whose body he carried. The face he couldn’t live without.

 

Even in death, Hide looked happy and collected. He wasn’t going to shreds like Kaneki was. His golden hair shone in the bright white lights from above, his eyes closed, one arm draped over his torso, the other dangling limply as Kaneki carried him. He could have been asleep, he looked so peaceful. The only sign of trauma was the slash of red that covered his ribcage.

 

It took everything Kaneki had to not break down in the middle of the road and start crying. Why? Why did Hide have to die? What did he die for? He shouldn’t have even been there. What…what was he thinking?! Pretending to be one of them! Just to…just to get close to him again, to see Kaneki… The ghoul looked at Hide, his lips quivering.

 

His legs began to tremble, and Kaneki knew he couldn’t move any further. Gently, he placed Hide’s lifeless body in the snow and knelt down next to him. His breath came in harsh gasps, every small movement bringing him immense pain. Crystal tears dripped onto Hide’s pale face and Kaneki let out a shattered, broken sob. He clutched his at the fabric covering his knees, trying to find some anchor in this world without a hold.

 

“Hide…don’t leave me… Don’t leave me alone!” He wailed up at the sky, voice hoarse.

  
  


 

 

Kaneki felt his body jerk violently and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the walls of a room, near-impossible to see in the pitch-black night. Despite the comfortable temperature in the room, he began to shake and convulse. He pulled his legs up to his chest and tried to minimize his shuddering, failing miserably. He started sobbing and pressed his dampening face into the soft sheets below him.

 

“Kaneki?” He heard a quiet, musical voice murmur. Kaneki looked up to see Hide’s soft brown eyes and a concerned expression on his face. The blond groggily rubbed his eyes and moved into a half sitting position.

 

“Hide?” Kaneki whispered, looking up at the man with wide, frightened eyes. He moved himself closer to Hide and the blond man wordlessly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thin frame.

 

“Did you have the dream again?” he murmured, pressing his lips into Kaneki’s silvery hair as he threaded his fingers through its silky strands. The ghoul shivered and pressed himself into Hide’s chest, trying to get as close to the human as he could. Kaneki nodded, leaning into Hide. He was listening for his heartbeat. He needed to feel it. Feel that he was here and alive. Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide’s neck and clung tightly to the other man.

 

“I see... Kaneki,” he tightened his grip on the ghoul, “you know that I’ll always be with you, right?”

 

A pair of mismatched eyes met chocolately brown ones. Kaneki was frozen as he listened to Hide, eyes wide. He looked as though he was clinging onto every word he said like his life depended on it. Hide let out a soft chuckle at his boyfriend’s expression. He pulled Kaneki closer, pressing the ghoul’s face into his neck where he knew he could feel his pulse and proceeded to wrap his legs around Kaneki’s under the blankets.

 

“I’m never going to leave your side, Kaneki,” he continued. “Nothing is going to happen to me. I’m always going to be with you, and you’re never going to have to be alone again. Okay?”

 

Hide felt Kaneki nod against his chest.

 

“Good.” Kaneki could feel the warmth slowly seeping back into his frozen limbs. They lay there for a while, neither one breaking the silence, simply enjoying the feeling of being so close one another. After a while, Hide shifted his body and pressed his forehead against Kaneki’s.

 

“Hey, Kaneki…?” he spoke hesitantly. The ghoul could feel his boyfriend’s warm, sweet breath against his lips.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I--I love you.” A blush so vibrant is was visible even in this darkness could be seen spreading out over Hide’s face. Kaneki let out a contented sigh and cuddled closer to Hide.

 

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> for my regular followers, i wont be posting anything regularly for a while due to uni and depression and anxiety issues, but i hope to be better by december and releasing new (and good TT) chapters of my fics. sorry for the hiatus! TT
> 
> and again, to everyone reading this, sorry it's so short and it sucks but i was trying to get through a bad bout of depression & this is unbeta'd. TT


End file.
